More Than Evil
by Petra Pen
Summary: Kimberly and Tommy are now truley evil and the rangers must gain another source of power before Tommy and Kim destory them. TRAILER URL IS IN PROFILE. If you create AMV's and have MMPR & Turbo The Movie PM me as I would like another trailer made
1. Chapter 1

**More Than Evil **

**Prologue **

Kimberly Hart sighed and rolled over in her bed. She couldn't sleep, that much was obvious but why she couldn't sleep on the other hand was not. The new guy, Tommy, she couldn't get him out of her head, along with the evil green ranger. There was something about those two that was familiar yet she couldn't place it.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP"

"Guess it will have to wait" Kimberly said as she brought her communicator to her mouth.

"Kim here." She said trying to make it sound like she had just woken up.

"Kim, Rita is attacking. We need your help. We're getting our butts kicked." Zach said over the sound of the battlefield behind them.

"On my way." Was her prompt reply.

"PTERODACTYL" she shouted as she brought her Morpher around in the right sequence. Alpha then teleported her out of the room and onto the battlefield. She got there just in time, as the other rangers where being demolished by the Evil Green Ranger.

"POWER BOW" she yelled as it fell into her hand.

The Green Ranger and the Pink Ranger began to circle each other.

"Think you can do better than your little friends?" he sneered as he lunged at her.

Kim did a back hand spring to avoid his lunge, followed by a sidekick which surprised the Green Ranger throwing him off balance.

The Green Ranger lunged forward again successfully hitting her and then pinning her beneath him.

Just as the other rangers came to try and help the heart of the team the Green Ranger teleported back to the moon taking the pink ranger with him.


	2. The Evil Pink Ranger Part One

**AN: I'm in a bad mood tonight b/c of my dad. I now have a "bed time." We'll see how that works anyway here is the next chapter of _More Than Evil_. Also I have noticed people saying my first chapters are always to short. I do the first chapter like that on _purpose_. It gives me a starting point once I finish it so I can build off and it normally builds a little suspense. The chapters WILL get longer I promise. **

**Chapter Two: Evil Pink Ranger Part One**

Kimberly landed hard on the marble floor as they came out of their teleport. The Green Ranger landed on his feet next to her. He reached down and pulled her up harsher than he intended as Rita walked into the room.

"Good my pet." She practically cooed. "Since you captured her so swiftly you may keep her as your prize. Although I don't want to here her screaming." She said laughing as she saw Kimberly's horrified look and then she walked off the same way she came. The Evil Green Ranger walked off the opposite way and ordered Kimberly to follow him. She did so obediently.

"You can go anywhere in the west wing. It's my area and no one is foolish enough to bother you if you stay where you're supposed to. If you leave the west wing and someone bothers you, your on your own." He said in a monotone as he took a turn along the winding pathways of the house.

Kimberly had gone numb and was barely registering what he was saying. She didn't notice how far they traveled until he stopped outside a door and punched in a code in the access pad.

"The code is: 6-9-8-7. Memorize it and don't tell Lord Zedd or Rita. They said they would never ask me for it but they never said anything about not asking you." He said as he stepped into his room and allowed her to enter before he shut the door.

"POWER DOWN" he said as his ranger suit faded from his body to leave Tommy Oliver standing there.

"Your….your….." her voice trialed off.

"Yes I am the "Evil" Green Ranger" he said making quotations around the word evil.

She cocked her eyebrow as if asking for an explanation.

"You wouldn't understand but you will soon enough." He said almost sounding sad. "In case you didn't notice Rita swiped your power coin and she is going to fuse it with the same energy my coin has. You will officially become the Evil Pink Ranger and my partner if she has anything to say about it" he finished as he fell down onto his bed that had a dark green comforter on it, pulling Kimberly down with him.

Kimberly laid there taking in every thing Tommy had said and then a few things clicked.

"A) Why does she want me as the Evil Pink Ranger. B) What do you mean I'll be your partner if she has anything to say about it? And C) Why the hell am I in your room?" she asked as her temper flared.

Tommy looked at her for a few minutes and the began to answer her questions.

"She wants you as the Evil Pink Ranger because of how well we worked as a team before she "changed" me and for your gymnastics skills. When I said you'll be my partner if she has anything to say about it is exactly as it sounds. She wants me to accept you as my partner in everyway and I quote 'A child born between you and pinky would be an excellent prodigy' and for your last question I think the last answer covered that." He said turning his gaze away from her.

Kimberly almost gagged at what Rita wanted from her. Everything she held dear to her.

"What a second. I though you were evil? If so then why be all nice and tell me all this?" Kimberly asked as she looked at him with a wary look.

"Rita thinks her magic can control me but I have managed to break free. It's just not time to 'leave the nest' so to speak because since I became the Evil Green Ranger she has used you against me. She will use me against you if she can so DO NOT show any attachment to me other than common cover each other in battle deal. Later on it would be practical to show some affection in front of her but not a lot. I will train with you so you can handle yourself against the other rangers without hurting the child." He said as he carefully pulled her down onto the bed resting her head on the pillow.. "I don't want to force you into anything Kimberly but if nothing happens between us like she wants it to the consequences could be dire."

Kimberly looked at him for a moment and then rested her head back on the pillow and sighed.

"How long can we get away without doing anything?" she asked quietly with her eyes closed.

"A week at the most. She will start checking to make sure your seal has been broken and then that a child will be conceived. If a child is conceived our plans are going to change drastically, but the child must be conceived. So we must put it off as long as possible." He said as he gazed at Kimberly.

"It's all been an act to keep me alive isn't it?" Kimberly asked quietly.

"Yes, Kim, it was all an act and now you have been dragged into it and I'm sorry. Your coin's brainwashing spell will be powerful, so when you get your power coin back give it straight to me so I can dilute it some so it won't have a true hold on you. For now get some sleep we can figure the rest out in the morning." Tommy said as he threw a blanket and pillow onto the ground and then fell asleep not soon after Kimberly


	3. Evil Pink Ranger Part Two

**Chapter Three: Evil Pink Ranger Part Two**

Tommy and Kim woke up the next morning to a cog banging on the door saying that the Empress had summoned them and that they had five minutes to get ready and go before her royal highness.

Tommy rolled his eyes at how overeager the cog was but then again it was a cog and couldn't be blamed for its stupidity it was created to be that dumb. Kimberly held in a laugh as Tommy rolled his eyes from his spot on the floor.

"She probably wants to give you back your Pink Ranger Power Coin. Remember do NOT morph until I have diffused the evil in the coin or you will really become her "evil" ranger and that is the last thing we need." Tommy said as he got up and walked over to his dresser and pulled something out that was close enough to Kim's size for her to wear for the day and then left the room to go change in another bedroom across the hall.

Once dressed they quickly made their way to the antechamber off of the throne room where Rita and Zedd where waiting for them.

"My two favorite rangers, Tommy and Kimberly." Lord Zedd said as the entered the room.

"Kim dear, here's your power coin back. Why don't you and Tommy go celebrate?" she said a sneer evident in her voice telling them exactly what she meant.

She wanted to test out her new Evil Pink Ranger against the other rangers.

Kimberly shot Tommy a 'what do we do now?' look right as Rita said that.

"My Power Coin is in my room, My Empress. We will go retrieve it and then destroy the Power Rangers as you have commanded." Tommy said swiftly leading Kimberly back to his room.

Once inside his room with the door shut he took her Power Coin causing sparks of pink and green to go flying as the evil was defused.

"There it should be safe. Feel like giving it a try?" he said handing Kim back her power coin.

She nodded her head a grim look on her face.

"PINK RAGNER POWER"

"GREEN RANGER POWER"

Kimberly and Tommy now stood morphed facing each other.

"Now comes the hard part." Tommy said "Actually look like your trying to kill your friends when you don't want to hurt them to bad. You're going to have to really fight them Rita can tell the difference."

**Scene change**

"Rangers, behold the viewing globe" Zordon said as they teleported into the Command Center.

What they saw shocked them.

"Rita has corrupted Kimberly's Power Coin. She is now fighting against us, and alongside Tommy." Zordon said as they turned back to face him.

"Two evil rangers?" Jason asked still not believing his eyes.

"Looks like it" Zach said.

Jason looked back at his team.

"I hate to do this but…

IT'S MORPHIN TIME"

"TRANASOURAS"

"SABER TOOTH TIGER"

"MASTADON"

"TRISEARTOPS"

scene change

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to show up!" Kimberly laughed "We were beginning to think the Power Punks where no more. To bad it would have saved us the trouble of having to destroy you."

Kimberly and Tommy charged the rangers causing them to go on the offense.

The other rangers had one thought before the fight began.

They were in trouble.

Tommy and Kimberly went back to the moon base after a very productive battle. The others rangers zords would 'be out of commission' for a while, or at least that was how they made it look when in reality it would take them maybe a week to repair them.

It would buy the rangers some time that was all that mattered.

Once save inside Tommy's room they began to talk again.

"Rita wants me to train you some in martial arts so we'll start that tomorrow." Tommy said as he pulled a school book out of his nightstand and began to do his homework. He may have been an evil villain but he still had to pass school.

Kim shrugged her shoulders and began to work on a basic gymnastics routine.


	4. Here Kitty, Kitty

**AN: I came home from school and checked my email. Opened up my inbox and I had 15 reviews in one day for this story! In case I never told you the more reviews the quicker the updates as it gives me motivation. So I should be able to get a chapter or two up today. I'm glad you all like the story so far and trust me……this is only the beginning we haven't even scratched the surface. BTW I know I've said this before but it's an AU! Also it's exam week and b/c of that I am not supposed to be on the computer so hope you enjoy!**

**More Than Evil **

**Chapter Four: Here Kitty, Kitty**

The rangers made it back to the Command Center more or less alive and still in one piece. When they got there Zordon was angry but not at them luckily.

The rangers sensing his anger left the Command Center quickly and made their way back to Angel Grove on foot to give themselves time to cool off before facing their friends and parents when they went home.

"What are we going to do guys?" Trini asked once they where a good ways away from the Command Center.

"We do like we always have. We fight them." Jason said.

"But I mean come on, it's Kim. We can't fight her. We've know her all our lives." Zach said as he kicked a rock in front of him in frustration.

"We have no choice. She is going to fight us; we can't just not fight back." Trini said as she stepped over a rock formation.

"We have to them Zach. They'll kill us if they get the chance. Hell they'd kill all of Angel Grove if they had the chance and we will not let that happen!" Jason shouted, just as frustrated as the others.

"We're down to four rangers. Even if there are more of us, it is still not good odds. We need another ranger back on the team. We need another ranger soon." Billy said logically thinking.

"Would there be another power source that we could use for the new ranger? Where would we find another ranger anyway?" Trini exclaimed as they topped the hill that would take them straight down to Angel Grove.

"I'm sure we could find another power source but the problem would be finding a person to become our new pink ranger." Billy said again the voice of logic.

"We'll think of something guys. For now let's worry about staying alive." Jason said as the began to walk parallel to the highway that would lead them into Angel Grove.

A car slowly pulled along side them as the window rolled down.

"Headed into Angel Grove?" a thick Australian accent asked.

"Yes. Can we get a lift?" Jason asked as the others crowded round him.

"Sure. The names Catherine by the way but everyone calls me Kat." She said as she opened the door.

"I'm Jason. The guy in blue is Billy, yellow is Trini, and black is Zach. Are you new in Angel Grove?" Jason asked as they all climbed into her car.

"Yes. We just moved here from Australia. You all go to Angel Grove High?" she asked as she sped on down the highway again.

"Yeah. We'd be happy to show you around town." Trini said from the back seat.

"I'd love that. So what where you guys doing all they way out here? Angel Grove isn't for another twenty minutes." She asked.

The others shared a nervous glance.

"We where on our way back from a run and we got slightly lost." Billy said lying through his teeth.

Kat seemed to buy it as they changed subjects and began to talk about school until they made it to the Youth Center.

"Hey Kat, why don't you hang out with us for a while?" Trini asked as they all climbed out of her car.

She thought about it for a moment.

"Sure. I have nothing else really important to do except unpack and that can wait." She said as she pulled her car into a parking spot and got out.

They all walked into the Youth Center and sat down at their regular table with Kat in Kim's old seat.

"So what brings you to the United States Kat?" Billy asked as Ernie walked over with their smoothies.

"My mum moved us here. Said we needed a change of atmosphere. She's an artist so I follow where ever she leads me." Kat said as she took a drink of her smoothie.

"Are you into martial arts?" Trini asked curiosly.

"No, although I do want to learn. I dance ballet and was on the swim team for my old school. I'm hoping maybe to open up a dance school here like I had back in Australia but things are so much more expensive here that I don't think I could afford it." Kat said sighing.

The others shared a smile over her head.

"We can help you with that. Ernie come over here!" Jason shouted to their friend, and the owner of the juice bar.

Erine finished up the order he was on and made his way over to the gang.

"What's up?" he said as he threw the dish ranger he had in his hand over his shoulder.

"This young lady here said she would like to open up a dance school. What do you think?" Jason asked a twinkle in his eye at the look of confusion on Kat's face.

"Well……." Ernie trailed off realizing he didn't know her name.

"Katherine Hilliard, call me Kat though. "she said.

"I can help you with that dance school of yours, Kat. Jason and Trini teach martial arts here at the Youth Center Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays and Kim does gymnastics on the same days. You can do the same with your dance classes or you can do them on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Weekends you can use it for the students that either need extra help or the ones that are going to competitions or would like the extra push. You can start whenever you have your first group of students." He said a smile on his face.

Katherine lit up. "Really! Thank you." She said a gigantic smile on her face.

The others laughed as Ernie walked off to tend to another customer.

"Thank you guys!" she said overflowing with happiness. "I can't believe you would do that for me."

"That's what friends are for." Zach said as they brushed off her thanks.

"Hey Kat, you know how you said you wanted to learn martial arts? We could teach you. Would you like that?" Trini said after a few seconds thinking on it.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose." She started.

"Nonsense. After we finish our classes on Mondays Wednesdays and Fridays we can all head out to the park and beginning teaching you. " Jason said interrupting her.

"I'd love that." Kat said as she smiled.

For once in her life she was happy with her friends. People who wanted to be her friend because of who she was, not for help with diving or dancing or school, she smiled. Maybe she would like Angel Grove

**Moon Base**

"Zedd how would you feel about adding a Cat our collection of Evil Rangers?" Rita said as she watched Kat through her telescope.

"Certainly dear. A Cat would be a wonderful addition. "Lord Zedd said as he started to laugh. Life for the rangers was going to be very interesting from now on.

**End of Chapter Four**


	5. She Knows

**Chapter Five: She Knows**

It seemed that everything just feel back into a normal routine with Kat around, aside from not having Kim around. She pretty much had stepped up to the plate and became one of them quickly. She could be seen everywhere with the rangers.

Kat's dance classes kicked off with a bang. Most of her students where from Angel Grove Elementary, so they all came over on the same bus as the karate students straight after school.

Kat covered the karate classes for the others when they pulled one of their many disappearing acts and never asked questions.

For that the rangers where grateful but they knew she was curious, but they could never tell her that they where the Power Rangers. They never had to tell her because she already knew, although they didn't know she knew.

They had run out of one of her training sessions and she followed them to see what it was that was so important that they where always leaving. She saw them morph and then rush off into the heat of a battle that was not far from where Catherine was.

As the rangers fought the monster Kat helped the people escape.

Catherine heard a child crying and looked back to see the monster towering over the girl and the rangers where to far away to get there in time. She acted on instinct. She ran over to where the girl was and attacked the monster with a side kick.

"Get out of here!" she shouted to the little girl as she blocked a swipe of the monsters blade-like arm. The little girl nodded and then took of running towards her hysterical mother who grabbed her and ran.

Katherine then turned her attention back to the monster that was in front of her. She didn't know enough martial arts to fight him traditionally, but an idea came to her.

She did a leap and changed it swiftly into a side kick which sent the monster flying backwards.

As the monster charged her again the yellow ranger attacked it which caused it to charge her, making it forget about the other rangers and Kat and attach her which was its mistake.

The red ranger threw one look at Kat and then pulled his blaster out of its harness.

"Kat, catch" he said as he threw her his extra blaster. She caught the blaster with unnatural ease.

"Rest of you…Let's put 'em, together." Jason said as they formed the Power Blaster.

"Ready, Aim, Fire" the Red ranger yelled as the Power Blaster and the Blaster Kat had tore into the monster.

They all turned their backs as the monster was blown high sky. Kat handed the Blaster back to the Red Ranger.

"How'd you know my name?" She asked right before they left.

"It's our job to know everyone in Angel Grove. See you around Kitty Kat." Trini said as they teleported out and back to the Command Center.

Kat smiled and turned to leave the park when Rita and some putties appeared.

"We'll what do we have here. A Kitty Kat all by her lonesome self?" Rita asked as she laughed.

Kat quickly went back into a fighting stance that Jason had taught her.

The putties quickly out powered and out numbered her and they captured her.

**Moon Base**

"Put her in a holding cell." Rita said to the putties that held Kat.

They nodded and dragged a struggling Kat to the holding cells.

Once at the holding cell they threw her inside the cell and locked the door behind her.

Days seemed to pass in the blink of an eye as food was brought in three times a day and she was let out to use the bathroom once a day. The rangers searched and searched for her but couldn't find her.


	6. Kat in Pink

**Chapter Six: Kat in Pink**

Everything was all the same, until one day about a month later Tommy and Kim entered her cell once Rita and Zedd had left to do something.

Kim kneeled beside her on her left while Tommy did the same on her right.

"We must do this quickly before their spell comes back. Once we get a good ways away from the caster it wears off but we don't have much time. The food and water she has been giving you has a spell in it. It allows you to turn into a cat. All you have to do is concentrate on becoming a cat. You'll be able to use that to help the rangers in the future so work on it." Tommy said as Kim pulled something from out of her bag handing it to Kat.

"It's the Pink Ranger Power Coin. Take it and take my place on the team. They need another ranger and you will do just fine. Don't worry about Rita finding out, she has made a stronger Evil Pink Power Coin. Tommy will defuse the energy from it before I take it like he did with this coin. She thinks we are totally evil but we're not. We are doing this to stay alive. Don't tell the others because we need them to really fight us until we can find a way to destroy their staffs and this base. Now go Kat, you've been here to long. May the pterodactyl help you fly with grace." Kim said as she placed a small kiss on Kat's forehead handing her the communicator which teleported her to the Command Center.

**Command Center**

"Ai Ai Ai. Zord I have a lock on Kim's Power Coin. It is teleporting here." Alpha said to Zordon just as Katherine teleported into the Command Center.

"Welcome to the Command Center. I am Zordon and this is Alpha. Who are you and why do you have the Pink Power Coin?" Zordon asked.

"My name is Katherine. As for why I have the Pink Power Coin, someone who worked for Rita and Lord Zedd told me to take it and that it would take me to safety and she also said that it was now mine. Rita has created an even darker Pink Power Coin" Kat said.

"Then it is worse than I feared." Zordon said. "Catherine, would you be willing to take up the Pink Power Coin and become the Pink Pterodactyl Ranger to help us get Tommy and Kimberly back from Lord Zedd and Rita?" Zordon asked as he sensed goodness in her heart.

Catherine nodded her head yes just as the other rangers teleported in.

"Katherine has come back from Rita's Palace on the moon unharmed. She will now be the Pink Ranger. For now you will ride with Jason until you have learned enough to pilot the Pterodactyl Zord and Cycle." Zordon said speaking to his rangers.

Jason walked forward holding out his hand.

"Welcome to the team Kat." He said as he pulled her into a hug the others soon following.

"Your mission has just begun rangers. Be prepared for anything. Step up on Kat's training and all of you train as hard as ever. For now go back to Angel Grove and be glad one of our rangers is home safe. We have two more to bring home, we will win." Zordon said.

The others nodded their heads as they teleported back to Angel Grove.

**End of Chapter Six**

**AN: I realize the last two chapters are short but there is a reason I promise. **


	7. Truly Evil

**More Than Evil**

**Chapter Seven: Truly Evil**

**Moon Base**

"Tommy, Kim come here please." Rita yelled down the corridor that their room was on.

A minute later the two rangers went in front of Rita and kneeled.

"Yes My Empress?" they said in perfect unison.

"I have a present for the both of you." She said handing them each a new power coin.

"But My Empress, we already have our Power Coins," Kim said as she took the new power coin into her hand.

"These are more powerful my pet. Much more powerful. Now morph both of you!" she yelled.

Kim and Tommy shared a worried glance as they placed their new power coins into their morphers.

Cries of

"PTERODACTYL"

and

"DRAGONZORD"

echoed off the hollow walls as the two teens were engulfed in blankets of evil pink and green energy.

"How may we serve our Empress?" they both replied their voices both deeper than before.

"No one try's to get away from Rita!" she said laughing.

The Pink and Green rangers were now truly the Evil Green and Evil Pink Ranger.

Their charade was up.

**Youth Center**

It had been decided by Zordon that Kat should learn to fight in an attempt to be able to defend her self and do a better job as a ranger.

The teens made their way into the Youth Center which was deserted at the moment due to a football jamboree that would last most of the day, which was fine by them. It was going to take a while for Kat to learn to fight enough to keep her alive.

"Alright we saw what you did with that dance move as improvising and that was quick thinking. Good job, you'll need to be able to think like that more often than not. Quick thinking can save your life, just like it did that little girl's." Jason said as he dragged a practice mat out into the middle of the gym floor, Trini and Zach helping.

"Your limber and quick because of your dancing so that will do wonders on your fighting skills. It really does make a difference. Your muscles should be relatively strong so that shouldn't be a problem. All right, Billy and Zach, why don't you two go find some music or something to play while Trini and I get her started on some basic forms." Jason said as he slowly began to demonstrate a basic muscle warm up which Kat caught onto quickly as it was similar to one of her dance warm ups.

Soon they moved onto fighting stances that where a little more complicated than what they had originally started her on.

The day flew by and soon it was late afternoon and more people began to file into the Juice Bar to hang out or get a work out so they stopped for the afternoon and ordered drinks from Ernie.

"That was wonderful, Kat, for your first real training session." Trini said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Indeed. Much better than my first attempt." Billy said looking up from the book he had been reading.

"Thanks guys. It's only because I have some excellent teachers." Catherine said being modest.

"No you show some real talent, Kat." Jason said looking her in the eyes.

Time seemed to slow down as their eyes locked; a thick tension filled the air.

"Jason!" Zach shouted pushing Jason in the shoulder. "Man it was like you where having a deceleration of love there or something man. Maybe you should get some more sleep."

"Naw man. It was nothing, just got distracted is all." Jason said brushing it off as exhaustion.

"What ever you say bro. What ever you say." Zach said a grin on his face which slowly faded. "Uh-oh we got trouble." He said nodding his head slightly towards the entrance where Tommy and Kim stood.

The rangers slightly tensed, Kat included. 'Looks like Rita found out they weren't really evil' she thought as they walked over to the now standing rangers.

"Well, well, well look what the Kat dragged in." Tommy sneered looking at Catherine.

"What do you guys want?" Jason asked stepping between Catherine and Tommy, pushing Tommy backwards as he did so.

"You know what we want, we were sent for the Kat and we will leave with the Kat!" Kim said in a harsh whisper.

"Not goanna happen Kim" Zach said as he came up to the other side of Kat, Billy and Trini doing the same.

Tommy and Kim reached for their morphers just as Ernie walked over.

"Is there a problem guys?" he asked spotting the tension right off the bat.

"No Ernie. Kim and I were just leaving is all." Tommy said as he and Kim turned and walked out of the Youth Center in a flourish.

"Something's wrong guys," Kat whispered softly to the other rangers. "They where pretending before. I think Rita has figured it out now. They are truly evil. We have to tell Zordon." Kat said. The others nodded their heads as they walked out side to the back side of the Youth Center.

"Alpha, teleport five." Jason said as they disappeared in rays of light.

**Command Center**

"Zordon, they're truly evil now!" Kat exclaimed.

"I know Catherine. They came here before Rita swapped their Power Coins. They told me everything they told you while you where held captive. They also said now would be the time for the cat to come forward. I don't know what they meant by that but they said it was for you. Rangers, it is truly a grave time now that two of our own are truly evil. The fighting will get worse and worse and harder and harder, but I have faith in every single one of you. You are all strong enough to defeat the evil within them." Zordon said.

"Zordon, is there a way to destroy the evil that is inside of them?" Billy asked.

"Yes. You must destroy the source of their power. Their blade and power bow or their power coins must be destroyed. The former would be the easier of the two to destroy." Zordon answered.

"How though? With their power levels sky rocketing on the last seven reading we took, we don't have enough power combined to destroy them." Billy said again the voice of reason.

"Alpha it is time. Rangers, you must find Dulcea and tell her your need of stronger zords to defeat Kimberly and Tommy. If she deems you worthy you will receive them, but you must find Dulcea on your own. Alpha will teleport you to Phoboes, find the ruins and receive the Power of the Ninjetti to become the Ninjeitti Rangers. Good luck Rangers." Zordon said as Alpha teleported them to the Phoboes.

**End of Chapter Seven**

**AN: Several people have told me this so I plan to fix it. From now on Catherine is going to be spelled with a 'C" and Kat with a 'K'. Now let's see if I can stick to that. !**


	8. Quest of the Ninjetti

**More Than Evil**

**Chapter Eight: The Quest of the Ninjetti**

The rangers landed softly in the middle of the beach of Phaedos.

"Wonderful! We have to find a new power source in the middle of a jungle!" Zach yelled summing up everyone's feelings.

"It's got to be around here somewhere so start looking!" Jason said as a tengu came out of the sky and attacked him.

Jason ducked causing the tengu to fly over Kat and grab her with its feet.

Katherine started screaming and tried to fight her way out of its grasp until a cloaked figure appeared on the cliff above them and scarred away the tengu causing it to drop her.

The stranger appeared next to Zach, scarring him, and attacked the tengu, which flew from the beach rapidly.

The female warrior pulled Zach to his feet but then quickly changed their tune as she started to leave.

"Wait!" Jason yelled as she was ready to jump back up onto the cliff she had jumped off of.

"What do you want?" she asked impatiently.

"We where sent here to find a power source that would help us defend our planet, can you help us?" Catherine asked.

"You are after the Great Power? You will not succeed. This jungle is scattered with the bones of those who have tried and failed. Yours will soon join them if you try to obtain the Great Power." She said as she looked at each of them.

"Failure is not an option. If we don't get the Great Power Earth will die and we will not let Zordon down!" Trini exclaimed.

"You know of Zordon?" she asked, her tone lighter than before.

"Yes. He is our mentor. We are the Power Rangers. Two of our friends have been turned evil and our powers we have now are to weak to fight them. Zordon told us to find the Great Power and we might have enough strength to defeat the evil that is within them." Billy said.

Dulcea looked at each of them in turn, searching their hearts and minds as she did so.

"You speak the truth. You will not be able to get to the Great Power on your own, follow me." She said as she picked her cloak and staff up off the ground and walked into the jungle.

The rangers shared a look and then began to follow her into the jungle.

They walked for hours until they came to some ruins hidden well in the Jungle.

"I am the last of the Nathadians charged with guarding the great power. The rest of my people are dead. Before the others died we placed the power within a monolith which is hidden within the Neola Jungle, your task will not be easy, but Zordon deemed you all worthy so you will do fine." Dulcea said as they finally made it to the ruins, just as the sun was setting.

"I will help you all unlock the Ninjetti that resides within each of you." She said as she motioned them to line up on one side of the burning fire as she pulled a powder out of the bag at her side. "Close your eyes and look inside your self for the Power Animal that is within you all."

As the rangers closed their eyes Dulcea blew the dust that was in her hand over the fire that separated her and the teens.

"Open your eyes, rangers." Dulcea said a smile sounding in her voice as she walked around the fire to stand in front of Jason.

"Jason, strong and true, you are the Red Ape."

"Trini, cunning and wise you are the Yellow Eagle"

"Billy swift and cunning you are the Blue Wolf."

"Zach small yet quick you are the Black Frog."

"Katherine, it was a sad turn of events that led to you becoming a ranger. It was your destiny though; never doubt that you are capable of anything if you put your mind to it. Swift and limber you are the Pink Crane. Rangers may the Ninjetti guard you well as you journey to find the Great Power. I cannot follow you for if I step off this plateau I will age more rapidly than Zordon. May the Power Protect You." She finished and then transformed into an owl and flew away.

The rangers watched her fly away and then began to make their way into Neola Jungle.

"So, how do we know we are going the right way?" Zach asked after about twenty minutes of walking.

"We don't." Jason said as he continued to lead them deeper into the jungle.

"So we've been wandering around lost?!" Trini yelled.

"We aren't lost." Jason said back just as a bone crunched under his foot.

"I'd say if we're standing in the middle of a bone graveyard, we're lost!" Zach yelled, sweeping his arms around towards the ground pointing out the bones.

"We are not lost Zach!" Jason yelled his temper flaring.

"Guys, hate to interrupt but we have a problem!" Katherine yelled over their bickering voices, pointing at the mass of bones that had started moving on its own accord reveling it to be a tyrannosaurs skeleton.

The skeleton charged the group of five teens causing them to scatter in different directions to avoid the mass of bones.

"How do we defeat something that is already dead?!!" Jason yelled at no one in particular.

A chorus of 'I don't know' went up as they kept dodging the monster's tail.

The skeleton kept randomly attachking until it saw Jason's red outfit. It charged.

Katherine saw this and she had had enough. She ran head first into the dinosaur, jumping over its head and pulling out it's neck bone in the process causing it to fall apart the bones going everywhere.

"Good job Kat!" Jason said as he gave her a quick hug.

"Let's get going before bag of bones here decides to pull himself together." Trini said nodding her head at the pile of bones.

Everyone murmured their agreements as they walked deeper into the forest.

Jason noticed Kat was lagging behind and slowed down so he was walking next to her.

"That was wonderful Kat. You truly do catch on fast." Jason said. "and you saved my life. Thank you." He said as he stopped walking and turned to face Katherine who stopped walking also.

"Kat, you truly are an amazing person." Jason said his face getting closer to hers. Katherine moved to meet him.

Their faces where inches apart.

"Guys, get over here I think we found the monolith!" Zach yelled, causing the two teens to pull back quickly.

"We're coming!" Jason yelled back as they began to walk over to where the others stood.

In front of them was the monolith that they had spent hours searching for.

"We found it." Trini whispered the others where just as moved as her. They had found the Great Power and where still alive.

Jason moved forward the others right behind him, when the stone warriors guarding the monolith stepped out of the stone, the teens fell into fighting stances.

The guardians formed a line in between the rangers and the Great Power.

**AN: Cliff hangers! Don't you love them! I know I'm evil. Anything marked with a star can be found on this page:**

** of it is what actually happened/mentioned in the movie. Some I took from the early scripts before revision. Also if you create AMV's and would like to create another trailer for this story for me PM me or email me. I want another trailer made but my WMM is not working. Also this fic is about to come to a close in a few more chapters….I can tell but that doesn't mean it's the end of this series….maybe if you asked nicely I'll do a sequel (even if you don't I'm doing one! Your going to kill me on how I end it though!)**

**Someone said something about this fic being award worthy and I thank that person for the comment! If you find a contest you'd think would suit this fic then by all means enter it. Check out my profile for upcoming works because I have a few upcoming fics most of which are going up on Christmas (although that doesn't mean they are Christmas fics.).**

**May the Power Protect You!**

**PrincessofMercury**


	9. The Great Power

**More Than Evil**

**Final Chapter: The Great Power**

The stone warriors took one look at the Ninjetti Rangers, parted and bowed allowing them to pass. ( Blame the muses Nicole & Marikea) The rangers walked up to the stone emblem that had their power animal engraved in it and placed the Power Coin from their morphers in it.

Lights of blue, red, pink, yellow and black began to swirl around them and then flow into the emblem on their Ninjetti uniforms.

They all cheered.

"Let's go home and get our friends back!" Jason yelled finally truly happy after so long.

"Alpha teleport five." Jason said into his communicator.

"Ai ai ai They're alive Zordon!" the over excited robot could be heard saying as the five teens teleported back to Earth.

**Moon Base**

"OH no Zeddy!" Rita yelled. "the rangers are back!"

"It's alright love. We will destroy them even if Phoebes didn't!" he said his voice echoing off the walls.

**THE END**

**AN: I would still like for someone to create a trailer. Expect the sequel around Christmas time. I won't be around for about a week which is why I am waiting to start my sequels until then.**

**May the Power Protect You**

**PrincessofMercury **


End file.
